Pavo
pavo8.jpg|Assume the towers are at least a dozen stories higher. Also more clockwork. pavo9.JPG pavo10.jpg pavo6.JPG pavo4.JPG|Assume to a larger and taller scale. pavo3.jpg pavo5.JPG pavo7.jpg Pavo2.jpg|This is the kind of thing Pavos might design. zz2.jpg|Along the Pavo-Cepheus border Geography The Grand Aquilon Canal Connecting Both Sky and Sea Through the Land of Research (TGACCBSSTLR) - A canal built through Cepheus that links both Pavo and Delphinus using the Aquilon River. It gets more ornate and ridiculous the closer to Pavo you get, dramatically after one crosses the Cepheus border into Pavo. The Radiant Stage Upon Which Life Rests- A theatre in the traditional style of Pavonian grandeur, of such a size and scale that even in this land of wonders it has become something of a landmark. Designed by the Lady Amethyst and Lord Howell. Culture *Everyone in Pavo is crazy. Don't get me wrong, they're great people! But a hallmark of the clan seems to be that each of them is, in some way (or has the potential to be) absolutely nutters. Delegations from Pavo usually require a formal escort, as otherwise you'll find them half a day from the border at a broken bridge, plans half drawn up on how to fix it (and how to make it better and King's mercy how to make it look...like how everything they make looks, and you know if it's Pavo-made, the fairytale monstrosity in that poor farmers back field won't even have the decency to be washed away next flood), materials already being assembled, when a normal person just would have gone half a mile south to the next bridge. *Still super fond of baths *Their views on magic aren't at all like Cepheus's, but there's still a deep-seated pride in working things with their own hand, whatever their craft may be. The gods are not venerated as they are in Cygnus, but nor are they scorned; to Pavo they are sources of inspiration, decoration, poetry, and their patrons more viewed as close personal friends rather than superiors and rulers. Many say the madness that strikes Pavo is divinely inspired; that they are, in their way, a race of oracles. *For all that their cities are a wonder, the food in Pavo is almost surprisingly plain (excluding desserts, which can occasionally be works of art), and most is designed to be eaten on the go *Pavo trades far more in talent and assistance than in resources *Pavo is, for the most part, an incredibly peaceful country, content to stay within their borders and to turn their talents to works of art rather than the art of war. Despite their apparent frivolousness, this is a conscious decision on behalf of the royal family and the culture as a whole. Just as beauty begets further beauty, weapons beget stronger weapons, and the results of the choices made generations past still linger in the divisions of the Royal Guard today. Machines that bond with human flesh, supplementing and strengthening natural abilities, and bloodlines optimized with the precision with which one tunes a fine machine, creating people with bodies capable of incredible feats of speed, strength or endurance. All of which comes at a cost' no matter how much mystical blood may have been bred to supplement it, parts that are used harder wear out faster, and bodies under constant strain give out far sooner than those within normal bounds. For every child born whose body could accept modifications, one was born whose body was too weak to sustain itself without them; for every youth with unmatched skills, there would be a woman or man with a body bent beyond their years, worn out before they had even truly lived. Native Creatures ۞ Wind runners - These mysterious creatures are almost more of a phenomena than something anyone has been able to confirm as an animal. They seem like shimmering lights in the night sky and tend to be pushed around by gentle breezes. Large swarms of them are almost their own light source and they are considered incredibly lucky to see. They do gather in groups though single sightings are not unheard of. All other details about them are completely unknown as they simply disappear is someone attempts to catch them. ۞ Peacocks - These birds are particularly prized by the Pavo royalty and are considered to be both a source of inspiration and beauty. ۞ Fatty lizards - Domesticated for both labour and food, they also make the highest quality soaps from the fats of these creatures. ۞ Fluff owls - (Beauty pet) - Delicate, persnickety birds, these owls often nest in the towers of the Pavo lands. Their tail, unlike most birds, is not a fan of feathers, but a prehensile tail, which glows with a moderately powerful light. Also unlike most birds, they are herbivores, particularly favouring breads when offered, or berries when left to their own devices. ۞ Giant ants - Lie in great colonies in the wild, and those hatched in captivity tend to work both as beasts of burden and assist in many of the construction projects. They are basically intelligent and tend to follow orders if amiable to doing so. There are several species that exist though only a few can be seen in settlements due to temperaments and inter-species aggression. ۞ Tet - Small rodents with rows of spikes down their spine and a tuft of fur at the end of their tail. They are omnivorous, a common pest and the spikes on their back are barbed and snap off easily, making stomping on them a generally unwise decision. They are considered disease carriers and not eaten as a practice. ۞ Squidrats Affiliated Characters *Prince Applebaum *Princess Luminescence *Lord D *Lady Eve *Lord Howell *Lady Feathers (Spirea) *Lady Amethyst *Lady Persephone Category:Countries